Fighter / Thief
|weapon_restrictions = None |body_armor_restriction = None |headgear_restriction = None |shield_restriction = None |other_restrictions = |passive_effects = |other_effects = |starting_profiency_points = 4 |weapon_slots = ? |special_abilities = Advanced Weapon Specialization, Thief Skills, and Backstab |attacks_per_round = Gains 1/2 attacks per round at levels 7 and 13 (Fighter) |additional_thieving_ability_points = +25 points/level (Thief) |additional_lore_points = +1/level (Fighter), +3/level (Thief) |high_level_class_ability = |hitpoints = |other_benefits_with_level = |other_effects_with_level = |thac0_with_level = |additional_proficiency_points = |new_spells_with_level = |spell_slots_with_level = |backstab_modifier = |saving_throws_with_level = |other_gain_with_level = |notable_professionals = |appears_in = |class_icon = |caption2 = }}Fighter / Thief is a multi-classing option available in the entire ''Baldur's Gate'' series. It is the only multi-class option available to all non-Human races. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Fighter / Thief is a skilled melee combatant, able to execute devastating openers with its increased backstab capabilities and then continue brawling with other warriors. As a fighter, the character benefits from high Hit Dice, low THAC0, multiple attacks per round, advanced weapon proficiencies, and access to all kinds of weapon, armor, and shields. This enables the character to act as a frontline melee character, though it will never be as good as a pure fighter in that respect. As a thief, the character has access to higher lore, thieving abilities and backstabbing. This allows the character to act as an assassin for devastating damage, to detect and disarm traps, to hide in shadows in order to scout ahead of the group, to pick locks, and to pickpocket. The thief also requires the character to give up heavy armor in order to use its skills (with few exceptions). The player should also keep in mind that the backstab ability only works with weapons usable by a single-class thief and build their proficiencies accordingly. Gameplay The Fighter / Thief is relatively uncomplicated. Outside of combat, the class can perform thief responsibilities well; within combat, the class can play very similarly to a single-class fighter, albeit with more restrictive armor and less HP. The F/T benefits from the better THAC0 and specialization bonuses of the fighter, increasing the consistency and damage of their backstab. At extremely high levels, this class can utilize the Use Any Item HLA to cast spells from scrolls as long as their Intelligence is 9 or greater, allowing them some of the tactical options available to the Mage / Thief. The Critical Strike HLA also synergizes with backstabs, since the 2x damage critical hit multiplier is cumulative with the backstab multiplier. Set Time Trap can allow the F/T to score multiple guaranteed hits, and (Greater) Whirlwind Attack can be used within the time stop to maximize the number of strikes. If backstabbing is not required, the F/T can be used as an effective archer as well. Even though they lack Grandmastery compared to single-class fighters, this is less of a penalty on ranged weapons since weapon proficiency does not grant them extra APR anyway. As a Dual-Class Humans can approximate this class by dual-classing if they meet the attribute requirements for doing so. Note when creating a character that they may not be Lawful Good and dual-class into thief. As with other dual-class combinations, it is generally preferable to dual from fighter into thief, as your HP is better and the kits have much greater synergy with dual-classing. However, warrior HLA's are quite strong, and dual-classing in either direction can be viable. With Use Any Item, this dual-class allows the powerful paladin-exclusive swords, Carsomyr, Purifier, and Ir'revrykal for blackguards, to be wielded with grandmaster proficiency. Kit Comparison for Dual-Classing: *Berserker: An excellent choice for dual-classing. The Enrage ability never stops being useful due to the wide range of immunities it grants, and their reduced effectiveness with ranged weapons is negligible. *Wizard Slayer: The Wizard Slayer develops significant magic resistance after level 20, which dual-classing typically prevents them from reaching. However, once the class gains Use Any Item, the downsides of the Wizard Slayer are totally erased. This is a powerful combination, but takes much longer to mature than other fighter duals. *Kensai: Just like the Wizard Slayer, this class's downside is erased by Use Any Item, and the Kai ability has great synergy with backstabbing since it automatically maximizes the damage. However, two significant advantages of the Kensai are its -1 THAC0 and +1 damage bonuses which it receives every 3 levels, which stop progressing when the dual-class begins. *Assassin: This class's main benefit is its higher backstab multiplier at high levels, which is moot for the vast majority of dual-class level ranges. However, Poison Weapon can be useful with the better THAC0 of a high-level fighter, allowing them to interrupt spellcasting easily. This is the only thief kit that works well in this dual. *Swashbuckler: This class's main benefit is its level-dependent AC, THAC0, and damage bonuses, and the proficiency bonuses of the Swashbuckler are gained by all T>F dual-classes, so this kit is a poor choice. *Bounty Hunter: The special snares have level-dependent effects, and a F>T dual-class will eventually acquire better traps through HLA's, so this kit is a poor choice. *Shadowdancer: The Shadowstep ability has limited utility outside of backstabbing, and because this class has delayed backstab modifier growth, the dual-class must be delayed also to maximize efficiency. In addition, a major feature of this class are its unique HLA's, and it has three dual-class requirements (STR, DEX, and CHA) forcing a tight attribute spread. Common Level Ranges for Dual-Classing: *Level 2 F>T: A level 2 dual-class creates a thief without equipment restrictions. This character will play like a pure-class thief, but have more HP, the ability to wear armor and helmets, and the ability to use any weapon and shield (and even achieve grandmastery eventually). Delaying the dual-class to level 3 results in an extra proficiency slot and more HP. Note that although this character can use any weapon, they are still limited to thief weapons only for backstabbing. *Level 7 F>T: At level 7, the fighter gains an extra +1/2 APR. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition experience cap. *Level 9 F>T: At level 9, the fighter is able to achieve grandmastery in a single weapon class and stops receiving its d10 Hit Dice, slowing its progression. The Kensai also gains +3 to their innate THAC0 and damage bonus. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the Siege of Dragonspear experience cap. *Level 9 T>F: At level 9, the thief gains a x4 backstab multiplier and has acquired enough thieving skill points to max out a few abilities. Additionally, this is a breakpoint for the Assassin's Poison Weapon ability, which is extended to an 3 round duration and increases its save penalty to -1. *Level 13 F>T: At level 13, the fighter gains another +1/2 APR (allowing the dual-class to have the maximum possible APR) but the additional experience required to complete the dual-class is significant. *Level 25 is the latest that either starting class can dual and reagain its skills within the Throne of Bhaal experience cap. The character will receive 6 fighter HLA's or 2 thief HLA's, but the downtime between reactivating the first class is so large as to be completely impractical. Companions ''Baldur's Gate'' *Montaron is a neutral evil halfling F/T. *Coran is a chaotic good elf F/T. *Shar-Teel Dosan has sufficient attributes to dual-class from unkitted fighter to thief. ''Shadows of Amn'' *Yoshimo has sufficient attributes to dual-class from Bounty Hunter to fighter. ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Sarevok Anchev has sufficient attributes to dual-class from unkitted fighter to thief. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. ^ - Fighters have access to percentile Strength (except Halflings). Special Abilities of the Fighter / Thief Advanced Weapon Specialization This class may Specialize in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to two points into a specific Weapon Proficiency. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. The F/T may still invest three points into Two-Weapon Style. Thieving Abilities This class gains thieving abilities (including the backstab multiplier) identical to those of the unkitted thief. See their abilities for information on these abilities. Note that the F/T will only improve their thieving abilities when the thief class levels up. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/16, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard fighter and thief pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. * Power Attack * Critical Strike (Requires Power Attack) * Smite1 (Requires Power Attack and Critical Strike) * Deathblow * Greater Deathblow (Requires Deathblow) * Whirlwind * Greater Whirlwind (Requires Whirlwind) * War Cry * Hardiness * Resist Magic * Alchemy * Assassination1 * Avoid Death * Evasion * Greater Evasion (Requires Evasion) * Use Any Item1 * Scribe Scrolls (Requires Use Any Item) * Set Spike Trap * Set Exploding Trap * Set Time Trap 1 - May only be selected once Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, F/T protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Fighters are able to rule the de'Arnise Keep after completing "The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded" sidequest. *Thieves are able to manage a Shadow Thief guildhall after completing the "Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery" sidequest. Category:Infobox Incomplete Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Multi-classes